


Was I worth it?

by fireflydemonpup



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Insane Wilbur Soot, Phil Watson Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Sad Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot-centric, please im sorry wilbur, wilbur just needs to break a little more to heal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflydemonpup/pseuds/fireflydemonpup
Summary: wilbur finally realizes he has so much to lose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Was I worth it?

**[ WARNING FOR BLOOD AND CHARACTER DEATH, BE SAFE <3 ]**  
_This is set with revived dsmp!wilbur, after some big thing happened i guess?_

The crazed man stood, arms up in the air above his head, his broken laugh barked out of him. A bit of blood pushing its way out of his mouth, it was no surprise, he had been badly beaten and his vision had turned into a muted black and white, signaling that his heath hovered on the last slips, and the smallest fall or punch could end him.

He saw as the arrow flew towards him, who shot it? A mystery to his foggy mind, but he cracked a broken smile as the world and time seemed to slow around him, the arrow splitting the smokey air towards him. He was ready. A man who knows what is after death no longer fears it, and the thing he had come back to accomplish was done.  
And then, as he was shutting his eyes closed and arms outstretched for the embrace of death’s arms, he saw a familiar green cloak cross before him, blocking the arrow from reaching wilbur’s heart.

The world began to break around him, at least in his own eyes and mind, in reality the fighting and pure chaos had ceased, but wilbur did not register these things, his only care was of the now falling man before him.  
Wilbur reached around the space of where the man before him was falling, grasping onto him with a pained grip. Wilbur let out a sob as he fell to his knees, the additional weight of holding up a dying body was not one wilbur’s body could stand. His mind could not stand this pain either, it felt like the floodgates of reality had finally broken, filling his crazed thoughts with feelings and emotions he had forgotten and lost along with his sanity years ago.

Regret hit him first, everything he had done finally crashed down onto him and he let out a scream, a broken scream that seemed to echo around the surrounding land and people.  
He regretted taking tommy and tubbo to fight a war when they were too young, he regretted not giving fundy not enough freedom only to completely abandon him, he regretted blowing up l’manberg, he regretted breaking tommy, he regretted disappointing his father.  
he regretted it  
he _regretted_ it.  
**HE REGRETTED IT!**

Then the grief hit him, the world around him clearing, as he looked down at the figure who had sacrificed everything for wilbur.  
It hurt. It hurt more than the bruises and internal bleedings and pains.  
Why?

_“W-why?”_ he choked out to the man he gripped in a hug within his arms

“Your my boy, wil..” the man said in a whisper to the man who held him, a bit of blood falling down from his mouth and chin as he spoke

“I’m.. I’m broken phil.. I’M BROKEN! WHY!? Y-YOUR LIFE WAS WOR-” the shaking man in tears was cut off by gentle shushing, one that reminded him dearly of the many nights he would run to his father’s arms after getting another of his horrid nightmares, which he was to later learn would be glimpses into his own future.

“No you’re not… everything-” a cough, blood, “everything happening right now is proving that you were never fully-” another cough, more blood,  
“gone..”

“No no no no.. no-” was all wilbur could muster to his father as crystal clear tears flooded down his cheeks.  
he knew it was too late, he had died once, he knew when they were past the point of no return.

“I- I’m willing to give my life for you.. I gave my wings, and I wouldn’t be able to see you die again.” the blonde below him coughed and choked out more blood, his body was beginning to shut down, his heartbeat becoming irregular in his chest.

“Y- you gave up your wings?” this statement had surprised the other man, though his foggy mind flashed with memories of the first explosion of l’manberg where his father had performed a similar motion with running in front of wil, using his wings to protect them both, and now looking back over the past times of his interactions with phil post-revival. he realized that his father’s wings had been tied with cloth behind his back.

“I did. and-” cough, “I would again.. those wings may have been my freedom but.. you- you are my only biological son, my sweet baby boy.” phil looked up into wilbur’s teary eyes, a gentle and loving smile plastered on his dying face.  
The scene was almost reminiscent of one that had occurred before, may the rolls of it had been swapped.  
“I’ve seen worlds crumble.. I’ve lost and loved so many people, I watched as my friends grew old and died. I’ve lived to speak with the long descendendants of old, old friends… Kingdoms and empires have rose and fallen, species dying out before my eyes, but the universe will never let me go. I dance forever with death and life but finally death has held onto me tighter.” cough.  
“The universe works in mysterious ways..” a broken chuckle gurgled in the man’s throat.

Phil’s body stilled, the final whisper of life swept away from his lips. He looked peaceful, happy, content with the centuries of life he had lived, but the man who held onto him was shaking, sobs breaking from him, he cried into the world, out to the universe that had decided to forsake him.

“W-” he choked out into the crook of his dead father’s neck,

_“Was **I** worth it?”_


End file.
